Because You Live
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy is feeling lonely without Perry but then things get better as he finds Perry passed out and hurt in a gutter but decides to help him but their bond of frenemyship becomes stronger that Perry has to choose between Doofy or his agent life but Doofy w.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I had in my head this morning while in the car and listening to the song Because You Live and imagined an idea that I used for one of my Shrek stories but I hope you guys like it.**

**Doofy is feeling lonely because Monobrow made him leave Danville even though he and Perry are partners as agents and misses his little frenemy but one day while walking through Times Square, he finds his little frenemy lying out cold and hurt in a gurter but still alive and had ran away from Danville because he missed Doofy so much.**

**Doofy then decides to help him get back to full health but through this, their bond becomes stronger and Perry has to choose between staying with Doofy or going back to Danville.**

**It's a little angsty but will get lighter and fluffy.**

**I know in most of my fics, it seems I torture my fave little agent but I know there are other fans who do it too but worse.**

**I hope you guys like...**

* * *

Rain was falling down on New York as somebody was walking through the city streets with sadness in his dark blue eyes as he saw people stare.

The dark brown red furred platypus male was thinking of somebody he cared about deeply and knew that he cared deeply about him.

He was wearing a platypus sized leather jacket with black fingerless gloves on his dark brown red furred paws but wore biker boots on his webbed feet.

Doof had moved here since after being forced from Perry as Monogram couldn't allow them to be friends but before leaving, he and Perry promised they would meet again but until then, they would keep each other in their hearts but he sighed fingering the silver locket.

Perry had given it to him that night but he wore one half while Perry wore the other half.

Tears were welling in his eyes but he heard faint growling as it was coming from an alley as he headed there but gasped seeing a familiar turquise furred male there out cold and hurt but still alive.

Doof was scared approaching the turquise furred male there but his dark blue eyes widened as he saw the silver locket around the turquise furred male's neck knowing it was his little frenemy.

But Doof smelt alcohol off Perry.

He made up his mind as he picked him up gently.

"I'm here my little frenemy.

I'll help you." he said.

He then headed home...

* * *

Doof then opened the door of his home as it was a house he'd bought a long while ago as a holiday home but he sighed as he headed to his lab as Perry needed him but he laid the turquise furred male gently as he began healing his injuries but was wondering how he'd gotten hurt but didn't want to know but he was relieved knowing his frenemy was alive thanks to him but he was just happy he was here.

He had a feeling there'd been a hole in his heart without being with him and knew the only way to feel that void was to be here with him as he placed an ice pack on Perry's turquise furred head.

"_That should help him._

_My poor little frenemy._

_I'll help you."_ he thought.

He then saw the door open as somebody entered.

It was Vanessa as she lived in New York but lived with her Dad.

She attended college but was curious seeing Perry here.

Her nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol.

She then entered the kitchen finding her Dad there.

He was making dinner but smiled seeing her.

She saw an earring in his ear.

"Hey Dad I'm home.

What's up with Perry." she asked.

"I'll explain later." he told her.

She then smiled hearing Perry stir.

Doof then put dinner on the table.

He then sat on the couch beside Perry as he smiled seeing his little frenemy begin to wake up as his body had bandages over it and his tail was in a cast.

Perry was stunned as his hazel eyes fluttered open.

His little frenemy was here beside him on a couch.

"I-Is this a dream?" he asked.

"No, No it's not.

I found you passed out in a gutter.

I brought you here to my home.

You scared me back there." he said.

Perry smiled as he was in Doofy's arms.

A light pink tinge was on his cheeks.

Doof smiled as he felt warm inside.

He was happy his frenemy was here.

But Perry fell asleep in his arms.

Doof smiled.

He would talk to Perry later...


	2. Reunited With His Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Doofy is helping Perry heal.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open later as he saw Doof enter carrying a bowl of ramen knowing his little frenemy must be hungry as he saw the turquise furred male smile seeing him on the couch with tears of joy in them.

"H-Hey Perry...

You hungry?" Doof asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

He then began eating as he was still sore.

"Thanks Doofy.

I was so worried that I wouldn't see you again.

I ran away from Danville.

After everything we've been through, I can't let you go.

I came here yesterday but was searching for you.

But a few hours ago I was ambushed by some punks.

I tried using my judo skills on them.

But it didn't work.

They outnumbered me.

Plus I'd drank a lot of wine.

I was drinking because I was sad.

That's why my fur reeks." he said softly.

Doof wanted to hug him.

But he'd give him a bath first.

He smiled knowing Perry was here.

He was just happy.

"We need to take a bath." Doof told him.

Perry smiled as Doof scooped him up gently.

He then left the room.

Vanessa smiled as she was going out for a while..

* * *

Perry purred in happiness as the bath was ready as he got in gently as his body still hurt but sighed as the warm water washed over his body as Doof got in but a slight smile crossed his bill as he loved being around Perry but he felt worried as he was hoping that his little frenemy was feeling a little better after everything that had happened but Perry was very quiet.

No smile crossed his bill making the dark brown red furred male worry but he knew the turquise furred male was sad and trying to be tough and put on a brave face for his sake but he knew something was bothering him.

"Doofy I'm sorry..." Perry said softly.

Doof was confused by what he just said.

"Why're you sorry?

You did nothing wrong." he said.

"I'm sorry.

That you had to come here.

When we could be back in Danville.

I-I messed up everything!" he yelled.

Doof was shaking as Pery had splashed him but he was scared.

He'd never seen him so angry before.

He didn't know what to do.

But he knew music helped him calm down.

He then started humming.

Perry was in a peaceful trance hearing this.

He then felt the dark brown red furred male hug him.

Warm feelings were in his heart.

"It's okay Perry." he told him.

* * *

Later that night Doof and Perry were sitting on the sofa but wrapped a blanket around them as they were watching the Soap Opera Channel but Doof saw that his little frenemy was scared as he was deep asleep but heard him cry in his sleep but he nuzzled him hearing his words as he understood he was dreaming about never being with him.

"I-I had an nightmare about never being with you.

Monobrow had me locked in a tower." he said sniffling.

Doof smiled a little knowing that his little frenemy needed him.

"It's okay Perry.

I'll never leave you." he said.

He then started humming something.

He smiled seeing Perry asleep in his arms...


	3. Hiding Something From Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy.**

**Thanks so much to I Luv Perry for reviewing as I'd nearly given up on this but her review has encouraged me to write more.**

* * *

Vanessa was in the kitchen the next morning making breakfast but smiled seeing her father and Perry asleep on the couch but knew for a while her father had been depressed but knew why because he'd missed Perry as she hoped that the turquise furred nale was okay.

She didn't understand how important the turquise furred male was to her father but she liked seeing him happy for once knowing how before he'd found Perry again, he was depressed but she was happy seeing the dark brown red furred male wake but a broad smile crossed his bill.

He then entered the kitchen but found Vanessa making eggs but he hugged her.

"Hey Dad you seem very happy." she said.

"Yes, Yes I am baby girl.

Perry's here." he said.

She knew that was making him happy.

She then saw him helping make breakfast.

* * *

But Monogram was furious when he found out that Perry was with Doof knowing he'd ran away but remembered he'd promised he wouldn't go see Doof if he'd let the dark brown red furred male go but clearly the turquise furred male had broken that promise and he needed to get them back as Peter approached.

"You said you had a mission for me?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I need you to go after Agent P.

He ran away to New York.

He broke his promise." he said.

Peter understood as he left.

* * *

Perry was quiet as he along with Doof and Vanessa were eating breakfast but Vanessa wondered why he was sad as he was here with her Dad which was what he wanted but had a feeling something was going on but she would ask him later but they were going out for the day as Perry smiled a little making Doof relaxed as he always treasured when Perry smiled but needed to get dressed so humans wouldn't think it strange but Perry smiled wearing jeans and a leather jacket but Doof hugged him.

"Aww you look awesome." he told him.

They then left the apartment...


	4. Alone Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and hopefully I Luv Perry likes and I'm glad she likes it so far and yes I made Peter the bad guy in my story as I was watching It's About Time over the weekend.**

**Anyhoo Doofy and Perry are having a day alone in New York while Vanessa's with her college friends.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he, Doof and Vanessa were on the bus but were nervous seeing Vanessa get off but she was going to hang out with her friends from college but she knew that they needed alone time as she remembered what Perry had told her about what he'd promised Monogram he wouldn't go find Doof but was mad at him for making Perry promise such a thing.

Doof wondered why Perry was in a grumpy mood but knew it was a hangover from the wine but wouldn't ask him yet as his head was probably sore but he smiled holding his paw but Perry blushed at this as he forgot about worrying about what Monobrow would do once he found out where he was as he was with Doof and would prepare for that happening.

They then were doing a little sight seeing but Perry was enjoying it and his alone time with his frenemy as they were in Central Park walking enjoting the view while eating hot dogs but Perry saw Doof look sadly at the hot dog.

"_Heinz you're a schitznel."_ his father's voice rang in his head.

"Doofy...

Earth to Doofy.

Come in Doofy." Perry said.

The dark brown red furred male snapped back to reality but saw he was staring at the hot dog but the turquise furred male slapped his forehead remembering his little frenemy was remembering that his father thought of him as a hot dog when he was little because he couldn't do a backflip off a high dive board but that didn't matter to him.

"Doofy you're not a hot dog.

You're very special.

You can do amazing things.

As my frenemy and partner in crime.

Don't let others kick you down." he told him.

A small smile crossed Doof's bill at those words but he ate the hot dog but he then held his paw as they went to meet Vanessa at the skate park as Perry liked skateboarding but Doof was nervous.

He had a feeling that Vanessa didn't like having him around but Perry had a feeling that that Vanessa wanted some alone time but the turquise furred male knew that wasn't true as they saw Vanessa with her friends.

They then saw Vanessa and her friends stare at them in awe.

"This is Doof and Perry.

They're kind of friends of mine." Vanessa told them.

Perry then grabbed a board and was doing kick flips as Vanessa's friends were joining in but Vanessa saw her father smile watching Perry but saw him blush but understood but she then knew how her Dad just wanted somebody to care about him.

Perry then saw Doof and skated over to him as he hugged him.

Vanessa smiled at that.

"We should get going.

I have plans tonight." she told them.

Doof understood as they left.

He and Perry were holding paws.

* * *

Later Vanessa then was getting ready for her date as Doof and Perry were playing the Wil but were going out for dinner later but were waiting until Vanessa had left as she would be nervous plus they wanted to see who she was dating as Doof was very overprotective of Vanessa but Perry heard the doorbell ring as Doof answered it but saw a skater punk come in but he didn't look too bad but were still on alert.

Vanessa then left as she and her boy were going to a concert.

But Perry then went to take a shower and freshen up but Doof was getting ready too but was excited knowing that this was important to them but hadn't told Vanessa but smiled as he was brushing his teeth.

* * *

Peter was annoyed as he was on a flight headed for New York but would bring Perry back anyway possible but knew the turquise furred male wouldn't go down without a fight but relaxed as this would be fun.

He knew things would be okay but knew that Doof was a distraction to Perry as his partner but that was why Monogram had forced them apart but knew Perry didn't see things that way.

He knew how deep Doof and Perry's bond was and could use this to his upper hand.

A smile crossed his face at that...


End file.
